la princesa y el dragon
by mitzy.cruz-chan
Summary: los cuentos de hadas siempre son los típicos de siempre, pero menos el suyo.. denle una oportunidad es mi primer one-shot NALU
1. Chapter 1

**hola! **gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi pequeña historia es el primer NALU que escribo y publico en esta pagina espero que les guste. la historia se vasa en un mundo alterno de fairy tail o mas bien solo de lucy y natsu.

bueno no los aburro mas disfruten su lectura

* * *

><p><strong>LA PRINCESA Y EL DRAGÓN <strong>

Los cuentos de hadas siempre son los típicos, con el tan añorado príncipe y su princesa, el típico secuestro en lo alto de una torre por una vieja bruja y custodiada por un dragón ,después la llegada del príncipe azul quien la rescataba y con típico beso del verdadero amor con el cual vencen toda adversidad y tienen su, _"vivieron felices para siempre."_

Pero ese no era su caso porque a pesar de ser una princesa su príncipe no era precisamente eso. más bien era todo lo contrario a un príncipe encantado.

si bien era atractivo y de muy buen físico, el era tan violento, temperamental, impulsivo y cabeza hueca pero sobre todo no era completamente humano, ella sabía su secreto pero aun no se podía explicar como un híbrido entre una mujer humana y dragón, podía ser tan lindo y detallista con ella.

¿como se conocieron ellos dos?  
>todo empezó con visitas nocturnas, él se quedaba afuera de su ventana, recargado en el barandal, nunca entró sin el permiso de ella.<p>

al principio ella sintió temor y su padre el rey mandó a poner vigilancia e incluso la cambio de habitación, pero él se las ingeniaba para burlar a los guardias y encontrar su cuarto.

una noche cuando la princesa se dio cuenta que los guardias eran inútiles y el no le hacia nada decidió salir y preguntarle directamente qué era lo que quería. las primeras veces q ella salía a verlo, él se alejaba de inmediato, pero poco a poco fueron agarrando confianza y entablaron una hermosa amistad; la mayor parte del tiempo hasta ya muy entrada la noche, hablaban de trivialidades, de la historia de el o de la vida de ella. le contó que la razón por la que estaba ahí era por el dulce aroma que despedía la princesa, un olor tan embriagador para el que no podía evitar acercarse a ella.

con el paso de los meses sin darse cuenta, la hermosa princesa de cabellos dorados fue enamorándose de aquel dragón de gran sonrisa ,ansiaba con anhelo las noches para poder volver a verlo y perderse en esa mirada tan profunda y hermosa que tenía.

ella sabía que enamorarse de él era caso perdido ya que su padre jamás lo permitiría, sin embargo no podía negar aquellos sentimientos hacia el pelirosa.

el le pidio mas de una vez que se fueran del palacio, pero ella se negó ante el miedo de lo desconocido, pero la idea era realmente tentadora ya que si bien era una princesa que había crecido llena de lujos no quería decir que fuera codiciosa y fria mas bien era bastante humilde y bondadosa, y aunque su padre era un muy buen rey, vivía ocupado y nunca le brindaba atención a su hija, por eso a pesar de estar rodeada de sirvientes la princesa se sentía sola y la compañía de él era realmente placentera.

una semana antes de el cumple años numero 19 de la princesa su padre se enteró de aquellos encuentros y lo tomo como una amenaza para el futuro que él había planeado para su hija, así que mandó a sellar su ventana de forma en que no lo pudiera ver, y le dijo que su mano se la entregó al príncipe del reino vecino.

ella trató de imponerse a la orden de su padre, pero como siempre no la escucho ni hizo caso a su petición.

entrada en la tristeza pasó el resto de la semana sin comer ni salir de su habitación siempre recargada en aquella ventana.

al llegar el dia de la fiesta donde su padre le presentaría a su futuro esposo, de muy mala gana bajo al salón con un gran vestido.

pero antes de que la princesa intercambiaba palabra con el principe, un gran rugido se escuchó desde la puerta, la gente atemorizada por el gran sonido retrocedió hacia los lados dejando ver a una criatura aterradora y atrás de esta muchos destrozos y guardias mal heridos.

esa criatura tenía cuerpo de hombre pero con colmillos afilados alas de un color rojo escarlata y una cola del mismo color.

lucy lo reconoció de inmediato el ya le había mostrado esa transformación suya, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se le asomo en sus labios y un grito con gran alegría salió de su boca.

_-¡natsu!- _

su padre sin tomar en cuenta a su hija mandó a los guardias tras el dragón, el cual con solo un golpe los mandaba volando.

entre espadazos, disparos y golpes se fue acercando al lugar de la princesa su padre y el príncipe, el último trato de enfrentarlo pero termino igual o peor que los demás guardias.  
>al estar delante del rey natsu lo miro a la cara con una mirada llena de odio,.después se volteó hacia lucy la cargó entre sus brazos y luego subió de un salto a lo más alto del salón y con un grito fuerte declaró ante todos los presentes<p>

_-Lucy me pertenece ! _

y sin mas salió del palacio con la princesa entre los brazos, la llevó a una pequeña torre en medio del bosque.

la princesa no dijo nada en todo el camino y cuando llegaron solo se puso a llorar en los brazos del dragón, estaba feliz de que el fuera por ella y la salvara de aquel compromiso.  
>y así la princesa se quedó al lado de él, su padre prometiendo su mano a aquel que la trajera de vuelta pero natsu siempre acababa con los caballeros que iban por SU princesa.<p>

su cuento de hadas no había sido el típico de siempre. pero estaba segura de que no le cambiaría nada. si bien no era cautiva físicamente en aquella torre, era cautiva de aquel amor que le entregó su dragón.  
>eso sin duda era su vivieron felices para siempre<p>

**FIN**

* * *

><p>muy corto? perdon es la primer historia que subo gracias por leer x3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**nota: **la segunda parte de mi primer one-shot de nuevo esta bastante corto, pero creo que ya estoy mejorando espero que les guste

**pareja** natsu y lucy **personajes de** hiro mashima

disfruten su lectura :3

_**La princesa y el dragón 2° parte**_  
><span>  
>En los cuentos de hada los dragones siempre son feroces bestias salvajes e irracionales que atacan sin piedad bajo las órdenes de una malvada bruja y que ellos custodian a una princesa en una torre.<p>

esto le había pasado a su padre un padre, que bajo las órdenes de la bruja si custodiaba a una princesa, pero el dragón acabo desobedeciendo a la bruja y se enamoró de la princesa cautiva, de aquel loco amor había nacido el, un híbrido entre una mujer humana y un dragón.

desde pequeño el era bastante diferente a los demás niños. noto sus rasgos diferentes, como sus enormes colmillos o su desarrollado olfato y oído. después sus diferentes transformaciones que aprendió a dominar con el tiempo.

después de la muerte de su madre natsu emprendió una vida de nómada, viajando sin dirección fija y así dio con un castillo de lo más extravagante. al principio lo ignoro ,pero había algo en el que hacía que fuera todos los días.

cuando por fin se decidió a averiguar qué era aquello que lo atraía descubrió un aroma a vainilla muy cautivante para su sensible curiosidad para descubrir de donde provenía lo llevaron a escabullirse en aquel palacio y encontró a la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto.

al principio se dedicó a observar desde el enorme balcón de su ventana, cuando vio que se había cambiado de habitación y los guardias habían aumentado, pensó en alejarse de aquel palacio, pero la necesidad de estar cerca de ese olor tan cautivante para él era más fuerte que su voluntad.

una de las noches mientras disfrutaba del aroma desde afuera de el balcón vio como la dueña de este salía, a verlo su primer pensamiento fue saludarla pero decidió salir corriendo ya que al tenerla más cerca sus sentidos se alborotaron haciéndolo sentir cosas que jamás había experimentado. tras pasar eso pensó de nuevo en salir de aquella ciudad pero se había hecho tan adicto a aquel aroma. Que siguió visitando y escapando de aquella princesa, hasta que por fin pudo controlar esa sensación que tenía al principio.

la amistad entre el dragón y la princesa fue creciendo, de vez en cuando le traía pequeños regalos, que si bien no eran mucho para una princesa, ella los recibía con una gran sonrisa. ver esa sonrisa y aspirar ese aroma era el motivo por el cual esperaba con ansia todas las noches.

al conocer el pasado de la princesa y su vida lujosa pero infeliz, el dragón lepidio que se escapara con él a una pequeña torre en medio del bosque no muy lejos de ahí. cuando se lo propuso por primera vez la princesa se negó de inmediato, pero el siguió persistiendo hasta que le dijera que si.

una semana antes del cumple años 19 de la princesa el dragón se lo volvió a proponer, la princesa por fin acepto pero le dijo que será después de su cumple años ya que sería el ultimo que viviría con su padre y en ese castillo.

al día siguiente cuando natsu fue a visitarla como todas las noches, observo que había mucho mas guardias que antes y aun que los logro burlar al llegar a la ventana de la princesa observo que estaba sellada y tapada de forma que no podía ver el interior, sintió ganas de romperla pero tiempo atrás le había prometido a la princesa no destruir el castillo ni golpear a los guardias. sin embargo se sintió traicionado, ella solo había jugado con él y sus sentimientos diciéndole que se iba a ir juntos cuando en realidad solo se burlo.

siguió yendo otras 3 noches mas y al ver que la guardia solo aumentaba se resigno a comprobar lo que él ya sabía, una princesa jamás se juntaría de voluntad apropia a un dragón, los días siguieron pasando y la necesidad de estar cerca de ella lo estaba carcomiendo, pero su orgullo era fuerte y se contuvo de volver con ella.

cuando llego el día de el cumple años de Lucy, el auto-control de el dragón estaba que estallaba en cualquier momento, tanta era su desesperación que se ato a un árbol lo más fuerte que pudo, pero resulto que sus instintos eran muchísimo mas fuerte que su propia voluntad, sin tener control de sus movimientos rompió las cuerdas con las que se había atado, y su cuerpo se transformo dejando ver un poco de su lado dragón.

mas por instinto que nada salió volando hacia aquel castillo extravagante; estando cerca el olor de la princesa que emanaba del mismo lo calmo lo suficiente como para volver a la realidad, cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo pensó en regresar a su casa y salir lo más rápido posible de aquel pueblo, cuando sin querer escucho una conversación de dos guardias donde decían un tal príncipe hiso un trato de matrimonio donde obligarían a SU Lucy a casarse con el príncipe quisiera o no, porque así lo había decidido su padre.

al saber esto no se pudo controlar más olvido aquella promesa que le hiso a la princesa y sin pensarlo dos veces golpeo la pared para abrirse paso a dentro del palacio, enseguida varios guardias se fueron tras el sin mucho éxito todos salían volando uno por uno, natsu iba destrozando todo lo que se pusiera en su paso, al llegar a la puerta del salón y ver a su princesa acercándose al tal príncipe, soltó un gran rugido que resonó por todo lugar e hiso que los invitados retrocedieran a los lados.

-natsu!- grito la princesa

siguió abriéndose paso hasta acercarse a donde estaba ella, el príncipe trato de enfrentarlo, pero igual que a los guardias lo mando a volar no sin antes dejarlo gravemente herido. sin más se acerco a el rey y aunque lo quería asesinar en ese momento sabía que a pesar de todo seguía siendo el padre de Lucy, se limito a mandarle una mirada llena de odio. se volteo hacia la princesa la tomo entre brazos, subió a lo más alto del salón y con un grito fuerte declaró ante todos los presentes

_-Lucy me pertenece !_

y sin mas salió del palacio con Lucy en brazos y la llevo a su humilde casa, al llegar la princesa se echo a llorar y agradecerle por ir por ella, el solo sonrió como a ella le gustaba y juro que de ahora en adelante él la cuidaría.

tiempo después muchos caballeros fueron tras la princesa pero ninguno era rival para él, jamás dejaría que se la llevaran de su lado. ya que si bien no se encontraba bajo las ordenes de una bruja malvada, el sin duda custodiaría a esa princesa de día y de noche ya que despues de todo que era un dragon sin SU princesa?

**que tal? les gusto?**

**gracias por leer ^^**


End file.
